mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Purple Eyes in the Dark
is a Japanese shōjo manga series written and illustrated by Chie Shinohara. The series was initially serialized in ''Shōjo Comic and collected in 12 tankōbon volumes published by Shogakukan between October 1984 and February 1987. It follows the struggles of a teenage girl after she finds herself turning into a lycanthropy-leopard and having to battle her newly found predatory instincts. The series was adapted into a single-episode original video animation (OVA) in 1988, and a series of six light novels. In 1996, it was adapted into an eleven episode live-action Japanese television drama that was broadcast in Japan on TV Asahi. Purple Eyes in the Dark was awarded the 1987 Shogakukan Manga Award in the shōjo manga category. Media Manga Written and illustrated by Chie Shinohara, Purple Eyes in the Dark was published in Japan as 12 tankōbon volumes by Shogakukan. The first volume was released October 26, 1984 and the last on February 26, 1987. It was republished in seven bunkoban volumes, the first four on February 17, 1995, and final three on April 15, 1995. | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131651-4 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131652-2 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131653-0 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131654-9 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131655-7 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131656-5 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131657-3 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131658-1 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131659-X | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131660-3 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131851-7 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-131852-5 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Albums EMI Music released two albums for Purple Eyes in the Dark using songs written by Linda Hennrick. The first, , was released on March 20, 1986. Vocal tracks included performances by Shoko Yamagiwa, Derek Jackson, and Seki Mayumi. The second CD, , was released on January 27, 1993. OVA Toei Animation and Youmex released the OVA adaptation of Purple Eyes in the Dark in 1988. Novels The series was adapted as a series of six light novels published by Shogakukan entitled . | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-420121-5 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-420122-2 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-420123-9 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-420124-6 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-420125-3 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-420126-0 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Live-action drama The series was adapted as live-action drama produced by Toei Company that was broadcast on TV Asahi in 11 episodes between July 1 and September 9, 1996. Reception In 1987, Purple Eyes in the Dark was awarded the Shogakukan Manga Award for the shōjo manga category. References External links * * Category:1996 Japanese television series debuts Category:1996 Japanese television series endings Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Japanese television dramas based on manga Category:Manga of 1984 Category:Shōjo manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards Category:Anime OVAs Category:Japanese television dramas Category:Light novels ja:闇のパープル・アイ